Concrete Angel
by Kayx3Ville
Summary: Kagome has to deal with her abusive stepfather. Rated for violence and language. The story's alot better than the summary. story on hiatus.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** Ok.. Well I know I was supposed to do a Skater Boi Fanfic next, but Im sorta stuck on that one. I started it and I haven't been able to get very far. I heard this song a while ago, and I thought I would write a songfic on it. So, here it is. By the way, I don't own Inuyasha or Concrete Angel (Martina Mcbride owns the song).

**Concrete Angel**

By: x0CrimsonTears0x (Formerly Amaya-Megami)

Chapter 1

"Kagome!Get your ass out of bed! You have to go to school! You only have an hour until it starts!" Kagome's mom yelled up the stairs.

"What the hell, mom! An hour is plenty of time. Jesus, a fuckin half an hour is plenty of time!" she yelled back.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with your mother! And what did I tell you about swearing in this house, young lady?" Naraku, Kagome's step-dad, yelled up the stairs.

"You can't tell me what to do Naraku! You're NOT my dad. I can swear all I want. The only one who can tell me not to swear is my mother!"

Kagome stopped yelling when she heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. She got out of her bed, ran over to the door, slammed it shut, and put a chair up against it.

"GO AWAY! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please, just go away." Kagome yelled.

"Open this door right now! Open it before I knock it down," Naraku yelled as he pounded on the door.

"No, please! Just go away. I'm sorry! I wont talk back to you again, just please go away!" Kagome kept pleading with him.

She knew he was gonna knock the door open somehow so she ran to the far end of her room and curled up in a ball.

The chair was flung across the room as the door slammed open. Naraku stormed up to Kagome.

"Now what did I tell you about disobeying me?" Naraku asked calmly. That's the thing that freaked Kagome out. When Naraku was calm, but talking to you sternly, you should brace yourself. That's what Kagome had learned the first time that...

"I'm sorry, Naraku. I wont talk back to you. Please, just leave me alone. I need to get ready for school. Please, don't hurt me..." Kagome pleaded with him.

_flashback_

"YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE! When it tell you to do something you do it!" Naraku's fist came flying down and punched Kagome in one of her left ribs.

Kagome was flown across the room as she got the wind knocked out of her.

Naraku stormed up to her and slapped her across her cheek. "Next time you will do what I say!" he yelled in her face.

_End Flashback_

Kagome now trembled with fear in the corner, hoping that Naraku would just leave and let her get ready for school.

"You're lucky that you have school in 15 minutes. Get ready so you're not late," he said.

Kagome sighed with relief as he left. She got up and sat on her bed breathing deeply.

'I can't believe its been 45 minutes since mom woke me up. Naraku must have been pounding on the door for a while. Well, time flies when you're having the shit scared out of you.' Kagome thought.

She got up and brushed her long raven hair. She looked down at what she was wearing. Kagome had worn the dress that she had worn to school yesterday to bed.

'Well, I have no time to change and not that many people will care or even notice if I wear the same dress' Kagome thought. She went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She ran downstairs, pulled her shoes on, grabbed the lunch she packed the night before out of the fridge, grabbed her bookbag, and ran out the door after saying a quick goodbye to her mom.

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**

**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**

**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**

**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. There should be 5 more chapters, but im only going to continue this if you like it. So if you think it's good enough, review and tell me. And I'll keep going with it. Thanks! Ja Mata Ne,

x0CrimsonTears0x


	2. School

**A/N: Thanks to the whole 4 people who've reviewed so far. It really doesn't matter how many reviews I get.. I'm just happy SOMEBODY reviewed. Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. So.. On to the second chapter. By the way Sesshoumaru is not Inuyasha's brother in this.**

**Concrete Angel**

**Part 2**

As she walked into school, Kagome noticed that not too many people were still in the hallway. She looked at her watch and realized that she was 4 minutes late and that it was the fourteenth time this month that she was tardy. 'Oh well.. Its not like they care or anything..'

Kagome found her class and slipped inside. She walked slowly over to her seat and noticed not a single person looked up when she entered the room. She sat down in her seat and pulled her book out of her bookbag.

"Miss Higurashi ... late again?" Mr. Sesshoumaru (the teacher) said.

"I'm sorry sir. I woke up late." she replied.

"That's your fifteenth time this month that you have been tardy.." he said.

"Fourteenth, sir," piped up a boy in the back.

Kagome's head spun around to the direction the voice came from. A boy with long silver hair, amber eyes, and a red bandana over his head sat there. He was tan and those ambers eyes looked like pools of gold that you could get lost in. 'Holy shit... somebody knows I'm alive... I wonder who he is.. I've never really noticed anyone because they don't notice me...' Kagome thought to herself.

"So sorry Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said with sarcasm "fourteenth time Ms. Higurashi."

"I know sir.. I already said I'm sorry." Kagome replied.

"Fine, just open to page 54 and do questions one through twenty-five."

Kagome grumbled something and opened her book as she was told. She looked back at Inuyasha and remembered that bandana's and hats were not allowed in school except for special cases. 'I wonder if he has a special case... but what kind of special case can you have on your head... damn I'm thinking too hard.' Kagome thought to herself as she pulled a piece of paper out of her backpack and also pulled out her cd player. 'Thank god I didn't forget this. I'd die in this class without my music..'. She put on her headphones and sighed when her favorite song, Mr. Brightside by The Killers, came on. 'Sweet Jesus, this song rocks.. Haha!' Kagome thought to herself. The song ended and the next song, Smile Like You Mean It, came on. This song always reminded her of her life before her father died which was only 4 months ago.

_**Flashback**_

It was a young girl's 6th birthday. She was wearing a little yellow sundress and had a party hat over her raven hair. Her ice blue eyes sparkled as she looked at the candles on the cake. Her father held her hair behind her as she leaned over to blow out the candles.

"Be sure to make a wish." he said.

"I know daddy," the young girl said happily

She took a big breath and blew on the candles. Her father saw that she couldn't get all the candles in one shot by herself so he leaned over and blew on the candles too.

"Daddy!" the little girl giggled.

"I was just trying to help you," he said with a smile

"I know. Thank you," she said as she stood up and gave her father a huge hug.

She looked around. Her father and at least two dozen of her friends were there. But there was one person missing...

"Hey daddy?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Where's mommy?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know honey. I'm sure she wanted to be here, but she probably got caught up at work," he lied. He knew very well where she was. She was with _him_. Naraku. 'That bastard doesn't even deserve to be living on this planet' he thought. "Who wants to play pin the tail on the donkey?" he asked enthusiastically.

He laughed as all the children started jumping up and down going "Ooh, ooh! Me! Me!"

"Alright," he said, "but first we have to take a picture of the birthday girl!"

"Oh daddy, cant we do that later?" Kagome asked.

"Oh calm down. It'll only be a few seconds," he said as he pulled out a camera. "Now smile like you mean it!"

_Change Scene_(but still in flashbacks)

A young girl of about ten was sitting on a piano bench behind a grand piano. She was on a stage with about 200 people watching her. Of course she was nervous. She had every right to be so.

She started playing. Music came natural for Kagome. Her fingers flowed along the keys. Her eyes were closed so there wasn't even any use for the music on the stand. The music swept her up and she totally forgot about her nervousness and the 200 people in the crowd.

When she finished she got up from the bench and gracefully curtsied. Thunderous applause came from the crowd but the only one clapping that she really cared about was her father. She waved to him and smiled.

After the concert Kagome and her father were driving home in their silver 1995 Mclaren F1 . (**A/N **That's a hot car. It's my favorite car. Do a google search...) This car was her father's OTHER baby.

"Hey dad?"

He knew what she was going to ask. "Yes, Kagome?"

"Where was mom today?"

"She told me she had to work really late. She told me to tell you that she loves you very much and that she's sorry she couldn't come to your big concert," he lied.

"Oh.. Alright." she sighed.

"Hey, smile. And none of those fake smiles. You think they fool me? Haha.. Fat chance," he laughed. "Smile like you mean it."

_Change Scene_(but still in flashbacks)

It was Kagome's 13th birthday. By this age, she had lost her interest in classical music and the piano, but she still had a great interest in music. Mostly Punk rock, and Emo. Her and her father went to the beach for her birthday present. It was the first time she had ever been there.

They were sitting about 10 yards away from where the water kept splashing in. They didn't want to get too wet... yet.

Obviously, you cant eat a big cake at the beach.. It'll get all sandy and the seagulls would peck your eyes out just for a little piece. (**A/N: **Ouch..) So, Kagome's father had come up with a different way to have a cake.

He pulled a small bakery box out of their cooler. He handed it to Kagome and she opened it. In the box were 20 cupcakes. On each cupcake there was a letter. When put together they all spelled "Happy Birthday Kagome" and on the last cupcake there was a heart made with pink frosting.

"Oh, dad! Thanks. This rocks. This is the best birthday I've ever had!" she got up and hugged him.

He pulled a box of candles out of his pocket after they hugged. He put a candle in each cupcake and lit them. "Make a wish."

'I wish mom was here too. That would make this birthday the best in birthday in the history of birthdays.' she wished as she blew out the candles. She learned by now not to ask her father where her mother was when she missed Kagome's important things. She's always at work. Or so, her father always says.

"Hey, why do you look so gloomy all of a sudden? Come on, smile. And do it like you mean it."

_Change Scene_(but still in flashbacks)

It was Kagome's 16th birthday. She was sitting on the living room couch. By now she knew that her mother wasn't going to show up. She knew she was out fucking some guy. She didn't know who, but she knew it was someone. But, that obviously wasn't the thing that she was worried about. She knew her mother wouldn't show.. But... where was her dad? He's ALWAYS there for her birthdays.

She got off the couch and walked over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed her dad's cell phone number. After one ring she was sent to his voicemail. She hung up the phone. She was starting to get really nervous.

Right after she hung up, the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello? Higurashi residence," she answered.

"Hello, this is Officer Tarchi. Are you Kagome Higurashi?" a woman asked.

"Um. Yeah I'm Kagome... is there a problem?" she asked..

"Yes. I'm sorry to tell you, your father was in a bad car accident. He's in critical condition at the moment. He was rushed to the hospital a half an hour ago."

Kagome didn't spend enough time to listen to what Officer Tarchi had to say. She hung up the phone, pulled on her shoes and ran out the door.

She ran the three miles to the hospital in 10 minutes. She ran to the receptionist and asked where she could find her father. She pointed to a door and Kagome fled to the room. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

She saw her father lying in the bed with about 20 tubes in him hooked up to random machines. He looked up at her slowly and said, "I'm sorry for not being at your birthday. Don't cry Kagome. Smile. For me?" Kagome tried to smile for her father. "Come on, you can do better than that.. Smile like you mean it." he teased.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "That's my girl," he said, "**_always_** smile like you mean it..." He turned his head and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the short beeps on the EKG machine stopped and just turned to one long beep.

A doctor rushed into the room upon hearing the long beep. "I'm sorry ma'am. Your father didn't have much of a chance of surviving. There's no point in trying to get him back now."

'_Always smile like you mean it' _the words echoed in her head.

_**End flashbacks**_

Kagome snapped out of her trip down memory lane when the bell rang. She gathered up her stuff and turned her cd player off. She got up and went to the cafeteria for lunch. She sat at a table all by herself.

The boy from earlier came over and asked, "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

Kagome looked up. "Um.. Sure.. If you want."

"Cool. My name's Inuyasha by the way." he said

"Kagome," She said shortly.

"I know."

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;**

**Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born; **

Well, that's the end of the second chapter. Its twice as long as the first chapter.. Hope ya like it. Please review! Thanks! Ja Mata Ne!

x0CrimsonTears0x


End file.
